The present invention relates to a connection device for adjustably connecting a surgical apparatus, preferably a head support, which can be connected to a first end of the connection device to an attachment part on a stationary device, preferably an operating table, which can be connected to a second end of the connection device, the connection device having a first holding arm, a second holding arm, connected to the first holding arm in a hinged fashion, with a ball and socket joint receptacle being assigned to the first holding arm and a ball and socket joint ball being assigned to the second holding arm, which together form a ball and socket joint, a clamping apparatus for the detachable clamping of the ball and socket joint ball in the ball and socket joint receptacle, the latter having a clamp-type socket which is assigned to the ball and socket joint ball and acted on by a clamping force via a pretensioning element in order to attain the clamping, and a first hydraulic apparatus which can be actuated, is assigned to the clamping apparatus and, when operated, loads the clamping apparatus with a force opposing the clamping force, with the hydraulic apparatus having a hydraulic cylinder and a hydraulic piston which is arranged such that it can be displaced therein and connected to the clamping apparatus.
Connection devices of the abovementioned type are known. For example, the document DE 102 34 271 A1 shows such a device. The documents FR 2 660 714 A1 or EP 0 868 885 A1 also show connection devices which have ball and socket joints. Finally, reference should be made to the document DE 10 2005 027 882, which likewise discloses a connection device. The document DE 198 45 625 C1 also shows a connection device.
Such connection devices can be used to fix a surgical head support to an attachment part which in turn is attached to the operating table. The head support itself is used to keep the head of a patient in a defined position in respect of the operating table during a neurosurgical intervention.
The surgical head support is generally attached to a support part such that it can rotate about two axes and the support part in turn is attached to the connection device such that it can rotate about one rotational axis. The attachment part attached to the operating table is likewise held on the connection device such that it can rotate about one axis.
In DE 198 46 625 C1 (specified above), the clamping of the attachment part and the support part within the connection device is achieved mechanically by clamping using a lever which can be actuated manually.
In the meantime, hydraulic clamps have also been disclosed, for example by the above-mentioned DE 10 2005 027 885 from the assignee of the present applicant.
The reliability of the clamping, be it mechanical or hydraulic, is very important because an inadvertent release of the clamping can have fatal consequences which, in a worst-case scenario, can lead to the death of the patient. Moreover, operating the connection device must be simple to disburden the operator.